Apocalypse
Personality Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Early Life Apocalypse, as a baby, was abandoned in the middle of a desert when a tribe found him by hearing his cries and adopted him. He soon became the best warrior of his tribe to the point he was considered unbeatable. However, when Rama Tut attacked his tribe everyone was killed, except him. He was so angry that he killed off the rest of the enemies, hunting down Rama Tut, who fled. Apocalypse found the source of his enemies power, which was the Eye of Ages. When he learned how to harness it's power, he decided to turn the world into mutants. When he started using it, it started sucking life out of him, and his servant then caged him in it. His servants then put the Eye of Ages in a chamber with three doors that take the power of a mutant to unlock. Season 3 Mesmero offers to help resurrect Apocalypse so, to open the first door out of three to Apocalypse's chamber, he mind-controlled Jean, Kurt, and Shadowcat to fetch mysterious rings around the world. He succeeds, and it happens that those rings are put on a special bar to make a literal key. For the second key, Mastermind, who was with Magneto, reads his mind and, from what he saw in Mesmero's mind, told The Master of Magnetism that there are two halves to an ancient artifact. When the two halves are joined, they form a huge spider that will be the key to the second door. It happened to actually be the guardian for the second door, so, when Magneto destroyed it, the second door opened. For the third key, Mesmero mind-controls Rogue to absorb all the X-Men's, Brotherhood's, and Acolytes. He uses Mystique to open the door to the chamber and Rogue to give Apocalypse his powers. Season 4 Magneto attacked him ( by using the remains of some robots) he then turned magneto into one of his servants. Later Mystique as one of his servants. Then Professer x ( charles xavier ) and Storm tried to talk to him, however he did not agree and turned them into his slaves. Later he sets up four pyramids to turn the world to mutants, he uses his slaves The Four Horsemen to guard the pyramids. After a while of battling the slaves seem to have won until Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Cyclops breach his pyramid, wolverine then sends nightcrawler to scout ahead but apocalypse knocks him out cold. Then mystique ( controlled by apocalypse) then knocks out cyclops. Then all of apocalypse's slaves are out cold. Rouge then attemps to shut down apocalypse in his tomb and does it with help from woverine trappind apocalypse in time forever. Notes Other faces of Apocalypse Uncanny_-_App..png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_App..png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men 2'' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-App..png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|X-Men Anime TV Series Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| Marvel Anime (TV series) Category:Characters Category:villain